Love Breaks Your Heart
by cath2545
Summary: After Dylan has a tragic accident. Brenda feels it is time for her to get even with Kelly for stealing Dylan from her all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Love Breaks Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Beverly Hills 90210.

Intro: Kelly Taylor and Dylan McKay were engaged. Then a tragic accident happened Dylan was shot in the head in a drive by shooting. After Dylan was shot all that he could remember was Brenda and the love they have together. All Kelly could do was to watch from a distance as Brenda Walsh took over the life that was supposed to be hers. Dylan knew Kelly as a friend but that is all. The only thing that could make things right again would be a miracle. But will Kelly get that miracle before it is too late.

Chapter 1

Kelly sat behind her desk at her PR Company. As the memories flooded back into Kelly's mind. She remembered the first time Dylan kissed her. The first time they made love. There were so many first times with Dylan. Her heart ached for him but she knew that she had to stay away because that is what is best for Dylan right now. The doctors felt that if he knew that Kelly was the woman that he was really in love with it would confuse him more. Since Brenda was the one he believed he was in love with. It had been three months now from the shooting and Dylan still could not remember the life he had with Kelly. And the doctors said he may never remember. He remembered Kelly as a friend just like all his other friends. The Walsh's and Nat they all had been told to just go along with what Dylan would say and do.

Kelly put her hands over her face and started to cry. She had to stop doing this to herself it was killing her inside. But she just did not know how to stop the pain she was feeling. How could she move on when the present or was it the past that was not even over in her mind.

Brenda did not make things any easier she throws it in Kelly's face every time she had the chance too. Brenda had always said that Kelly had stolen Dylan from her and this is Brenda's way of getting even with her. Brenda knows all too well that Kelly is the love of Dylan's life. Brenda delights in hurting Kelly in anyway she could and this was the perfect way.

Kelly heard a knock at the door; she was not expecting anyone right then.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Kelly its Brandon, can I come in?" he asked her.

"Just give me a minute Brandon, ok." Kelly said'

"Ok," he said.

Kelly wanted to compose herself. She knew that he knows that this is destroying her. Kelly wiped her tears hoping that he would not ask too many questions.

"You can come in now Brandon." Kelly told him.

He could tell she had been crying how he wished he could make this easier for her. He hated what his sister was doing to Kelly.

"Kel, are you ok?" he asked.

"As well as I can be," she told him.

"Are you real busy today; I thought maybe we could do something together?"

"It will be good for you to get out and spend some time away from the office." Brandon said.

"Brandon, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I don't think so."

"I need to work it is the only time I feel some kind of normalcy in my life right now." Kelly said.

The phone rang and Kelly picked up.

"Hello, Kelly Taylor PR, Kelly speaking." Kelly said into the phone.

"Could you please hold for a minute?" she asked as she pressed the hold button.

"Brandon, I have to take this." Kelly told him.

"Ok Kel, but you know I am here for you and so are your other friends." Brandon told her.

Kelly nodded as Brandon said good- bye and left.

Kelly went back to her phone call and answered all the questions the person asked her. She hung the phone up. She sat there just shaking her head. She knew Brandon was right she needed to do things with her friends but she just could not risk running into Brenda and Dylan. She knew she could not take that.

Dylan and Brenda decided to go out to the Peach Pit he had not been there since the shooting. Brenda called Donna, David, Steve, Andrea and Brandon to meet them there. She thought that this could be a celebration of Dylan's first time out.

Brenda and Dylan arrived at the Peach Pit; Nat saw them walk in. Nat came around the counter and gave Dylan a big hug.

"Hey kid it is great to see you out." Nat told him.

"Yes it is Nat and it is good to be seen." Dylan replied.

"Hey, Nat how are you doing?" Brenda asked.

"Real good, how about you?" asked Nat as he pulled Brenda into a hug.

"Great now that Dylan is on the road to recovery," she said.

"How about you guys go grab your booth?"

"I will bring you two mega burghers and the works." Nat told them.

"Just what I have wanted for a long; time that sounds great." Dylan told Nat.

Just then the rest of the gang walks in and they all greet Nat. They see Brenda and Dylan in the booth. They walk over handshakes and hugs all around. They are happy to see that Dylan is well enough to get out for awhile.

"Hey guys." Brenda and Dylan said in unison.

Dylan looked around.

"Where is Kelly?" asked Dylan.

Brenda told him that she was busy and had to work so she could not join them.

"Oh ok maybe next she can because I have not seen her in awhile." Dylan said.

Nat brought over Brenda's and Dylan's food.

"Thanks Nat," they said.

Nat asked the rest of the gang, "The same for you guys?"

They said yes.

About fifteen minutes later as they were eating the bell on the door jingled. Kelly walked through it. She saw Nat behind the counter and smiled at him she had not seen the gang yet.

"Hi darling what can I get you today?" Nat asked Kelly.

Brenda thought to herself, "Damn it she would have to walk in". Dylan had not spotted Kelly yet. Kelly saw Nat jester with his eyes to the corner booth. Kelly turned her head and saw them Donna caught her eyes she mouthed sorry. Kelly turned her head back to look at Nat. Steve and Brandon saw her too. They all felt awful for Kelly. Dylan wondered what they were looking at. He turned his head and saw Kelly standing there but she was not looking his way.

"Hey Kelly come join us," called out Dylan.

Every nerve in Kelly's body froze at the sound of his voice. She knew she was just lassoed. To play along with what Dylan wanted.

Brenda yelled over, "Yeah come on over Kelly."

Dylan had stood up and said.

"I am waiting for a hug from you," he told her.

That was the last thing Kelly wanted to do. Kelly closed her eyes just wishing this was all a bad dream. And it would all go away when she opened her eyes. Kelly opened her eyes he was still standing waiting for her. Nat gave her a knowing smile. Kelly had no choice but to walk over there. She swallowed hard and went over to where Dylan was standing. He reached over and pulled her into a tight hug and nuzzled her neck. At Dylan's touch she tensed and every nerve felt like it was on fire in her body. Dylan tightened his grip something inside him told him to hold her close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kelly pulled away quickly from Dylan's arms. For a brief moment their eyes met. Dylan had this odd feeling that unnerved him.

"Kelly, are you ok?"

"Why are you trembling?" Dylan asked her.

Kelly wanted to scream the thoughts that were going through her mind right then.

"It is because you are the love of my life, my soulmate Dylan, not Brenda's."

"I am the one you love."

"I want hold you and never let you go."

How Kelly wished she just could scream her thoughts at the top of her voice out to everyone. But she knew all but one knew what she was thinking. She knew she could not tell him even though he is the one who needs to know. Kelly's eyes met Brenda's there was so much contempt in them. Then Kelly looked at her other friend's faces and saw the hurt and sympathy they had for her. She turned and ran out the door.

Dylan sat down and was wondering what he had done to upset Kelly so much. When Dylan was holding her he felt a connection between them. Something he could not understand. Brenda saw the look on his face.

"Dylan, are you ok?"

"Do you feel sick?" asked Brenda.

"Yeah Dylan you do not look so good," said Steve.

"Maybe this was all too much coming here and asking our friends to join us; I think we should go home." Brenda said.

"No Brenda, I am fine in fact I feel very good." Dylan told everyone.

"It's Kelly I am worried about; she seemed really upset about something."

"She ran out of here like something was chasing her that frightens her." Dylan said.

Brenda sat there with a smirk on her face thinking to herself. Feeling very proud of what just happened. Brenda knew what Kelly was feeling and also knew; Kelly could not take seeing them together like this and that just delighted her.

"Dylan, if you only knew the real truth of why Kelly just ran out of here." Brenda thought to herself.

"Oh baby I am sure Kelly will be ok maybe she is upset about something that happened at work." Brenda told him.

Dylan was not quite sure if he believed that. Some how he knew something was really wrong with Kelly but he did not know why.

Donna caught Brenda's eyes and just gave her the death stare. Brenda gave her one of her fake smiles as to say victory is mine. Then Donna looked at David and nodded her head they got up and left. The rest of the gang said their good byes and left too.

Brenda was furious that they all left to go check on Kelly. She wanted to make this Dylan's day and instead it became Kelly's. How she hated Kelly and this just added another reason to hate her even more.

Kelly was gone by the time they got to the parking lot. They knew they were too late to talk to her.

"I am so sick and tired of this charade." Andrea said.

"I think we all are." Brandon told her.

And they were sick of it they had felt it had gone on long enough. Doctors or no Dylan needed to know the real truth about him and Kelly. They had to think of the best way to do that but first they had a bigger problem they had to convince Kelly. And that was not going to be an easy task.

Kelly did not go back to her office she just cancelled the rest of her appointments for the day. She could not think right now.

Kelly just drove to nowhere in particular. The memory of what just happened shot through head. Dylan's arms felt so right around her. She wanted to hug him back but she knew she couldn't. When he was holding her she felt like she couldn't breath and her heart ached so much.

Kelly finally realized she was at her mother's house. Jackie heard the door and called out.

"Kelly, is that you?"

"Yes mom it is." Kelly said in a shaky voice.

Jackie came into the living room where Kelly was. She looked at her daughter and knew something had happened.

"Kelly, what happened?" she asked.

"Mom, I just can't take it anymore, seeing Dylan and Brenda together." Kelly told her.

Kelly then told Jackie everything that happened at the Peach Pit. Jackie's heart was breaking for Kelly.

"I am so sorry that happened baby." Jackie said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I wish I could do something to stop all your pain."

"This is so not fair, after everything you and Dylan have gone through and you were finally together." Jackie told her.

"I know mom and I know now I have to do something."

"Mom, I have been thinking about this for awhile now and what just happened made my mind up for me." "I am leaving Beverly Hills." "I can not stay here any longer." Kelly said.

Jackie looked at her and said, "No Kelly that is not the answer to run away."

"Mom, I have too because if I stay here it is going to kill me; I just can't do it any longer." Kelly told Jackie.

"I can't let you go Kelly I would be lost with out you and Erin would be devastated," she told Kelly.

"What else can I do?" asked Kelly.

"There have to be other options." Jackie said.

"No mom, there are not, I have to do this for my wellbeing."

"I have looked into it before all this happened today so I was already thinking about it," said Kelly.

"I don't want you to go but if you do I will understand." Jackie told her.

"I knew you would mom." Kelly simply stated.

"What about your friends?"

"How do you think they will feel about you leaving? Jackie asked.

"Mom they will understand they all know how hard this has been for me." Kelly said.

"Where will you go?"

"When are you leaving?" questioned Jackie.

"I do not know where I will go right now and for when I am it is going to be soon." Kelly told her mom.

Brenda and Dylan went home after the Peach Pit. He was tired even though he did not want to admit. Brenda watched him fall asleep on the couch. As she did she thought to herself he is mine and today proved that. Brenda now knows where their friends stand but Brandon her brother she thought how he could be with them. But it does not matter because she had won the prize and that was Dylan McKay.

Cindy Walsh was in the kitchen when Brandon walked in the door. She saw the look on his face how beat down he was.

"Hi mom," Brandon said with sadness in his voice.

"What is wrong honey?" Cindy asked.

"Mom, it was horrible today Brenda decided to have all of us met at the Peach Pit, all except Kelly of course to celebrate Dylan's first time out of the house."

"So we all met there and we are eating and who walks in Kelly." Brandon told her.

"I have a feeling that did not go very well." Cindy said."

"No mom it did not." Brandon told her.

"The short version is Dylan saw Kelly and asked her to come and join us." He stood up and told her he was waiting for a hug from her." "There was nothing Kelly could do but come over Dylan hugged her." Brandon said.

"What happened after that?" asked Cindy.

"Kelly did not hug him back then she pulled out of his arms and he questioned her why she was trembling." "But what was worse Brenda sat there loving every minute of how Kelly was feeling." "Brenda gave her a smirk." Brandon told his mother.

"Poor Kelly the look on her face when Dylan wrapped his arms around her was one of dread." Kelly looked at all of us and ran out of the Peach Pit," he said.

"I feel so bad for Kelly." Cindy told Brandon.

"I know mom so do we all."

"I know Brenda is my twin sister but I just can't forgive her for what she is doing to Kelly." Brandon told her.

"I know Brandon your father and I feel the same way." Cindy told him.

"But what can we do about it?" "The doctor's say he can't be told the truth and yet he has not idea that is what is hampering his recovery." Cindy said.

"Mom do you really believe that if Dylan knew the truth about him and Kelly that could help him?" asked Brandon.

"Yes, I do because all Brenda is doing is holding him in her little world and that is all Dylan believes." Cindy said.

"Mom, that is how me and the rest of the gang feel we were talking about that after we left the Peach Pit." "We are sick and tired of this charade." Brandon told her.

"The truth is we think Kelly is just going break and when that happens I do not want to think about it." Brandon said.

"Brandon, Kelly is a strong woman but you are right there is a limit we all have."

"You are right about wanting to do something and it is going to take all of Kelly's and Dylan's friends to make it happen." Cindy told him.

"Mom, what about Brenda?" he asked her.

"Don't worry about Brenda she will be dealt with." Cindy told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Dylan was sleeping he has a very strange dream. He could see his friends being on the beach playing volleyball, surfing, and checking out all the women. When he woke up he was not sure if it was a memory or a dream. He seemed very confused as to what is real and what is not. Brenda looked over and saw that he was awake.

"Dylan your up, sleepyhead, are you feeling better?" Brenda asked as she gave him a kiss.

"Hi," he said sleepily.

"Dylan are you sure you are ok, you look like you don't you feel well." Brenda said.

Dylan was debating on telling Brenda about his dream or not. He was not sure if it was a dream or a memory.

"I feel fine Brenda," he said.

"Ok if you say so." Brenda accepted.

Brenda knew something was going on but just was not sure what it was. She had not realized that seeing Kelly in such a state that she was in would upset him so much. Brenda could not help but wonder if he was starting to get some of his memories back. She really did not want to force him to talk about it but she needed to know what was going through that mind of his. Brenda also thought that if he gets his memories back he will know about Kelly and him and all that he and she had been through in their lives. Brenda had to stop that at all cost no matter what.

Cindy Walsh called Jackie Taylor-Sliver Kelly's mother.

"Hi Jackie, it is Cindy Walsh," she said.

"Hi Cindy, what can I do for you?" asked Jackie.

"I do not want to intrude but I think we needed to talk about Kelly." Cindy told Jackie.

"I think you are right, she wants to leave Beverly Hills that is what she told me today." Jackie said.

"We can't let her leave." I was talking to Brandon today and he told me what happened at the Peach Pit." Cindy said.

"Kelly told me also what happened," she told Cindy.

"Maybe we can get together some time tomorrow with the kids and see what we can do to get Kelly to stay." "Maybe we will help her through all of this it is going to take both Kelly's and Dylan's friends. Cindy told Jackie.

"I agree with you Cindy, see you tomorrow then." Jackie said as she hung the phone up.

Jackie just sat there for a few minutes after Cindy's call hoping that they could all come together and help Kelly. The thought of Kelly leaving just killed her. Jackie knows that running away from something is not the answer.

Brandon came downstairs to go meet the gang at the Peach Pit.

"Brandon, I just talked to Jackie and she thinks it is a good idea to get together and talk about the Kelly and Dylan situation." "So tomorrow afternoon we are meeting here at 1:00." Cindy told him.

"Would you ask everyone to join us tomorrow?" "Kelly is planning on leaving Beverly Hills." "Jackie is very upset about that." Cindy told him.

"Yes, I will I think it is a good idea to talk about it." Brandon said.

Brandon left and met everyone there. He told them what his mother and Kelly's mother wanted to do. Everyone thought it is a good idea to do this.

Donna said. "I don't want Kelly to leave."

"No one wants her to leave Donna," Andrea told her.

Steve said. "I hope we can come up with something to get her to stay."

"That is the immediate problem, what are we going to do about the underlying problem," asked David.

"We all know what that is." Donna said.

"I am sure we can come up with something between all of us." Brandon said.

The gang said their good- byes and left to go home to think about tomorrow.

Brenda and Dylan were in bed kissing and getting down to business. This is exactly the way Brenda wants things to stay. The fell asleep in each others arms. Dylan started to toss and turn in his sleep. He woke Brenda up. He flew up like someone stuck him with a needle or something.

"Dylan, what is wrong?" Brenda asked with concern in her voice.

Dylan was trying too catch his breathe He tried to shake it off.

"Dylan, please answer me," said Brenda.

"Bren, I had the oddest dream but I don't remember it I still have the feeling though." Dylan told her.

"Its ok sweetie everything is going to be ok." Brenda said.

Dylan went back to sleep and once again he started to dream only this time he heard a voice calling for him. He knew the voice but could see her face. Then a woman in white appeared in front of him was he still dreaming or was it real. He could not tell the difference right now. He still could not see who it was but he knew it was someone he knew. Once again he woke up but this time he was calm.

************

The Next Day

Dylan told Brenda that he wanted to go to see his doctor. So they went there where Dylan wanted to in alone.

"No Dylan I always go in with you." Brenda whined.

"Sorry Bren, not this time." Dylan told her.

So Dylan went in by himself and Brenda, sat there very edgy waiting for him. Brenda thought to herself.

"I wonder why Dylan did not want me in there."

"Is he hiding something from me?"

"Is he having memories about Kelly and wants answers?"

As each moment passed Brenda got more nervous about what was going on in there.

Everyone met at the Walsh's. They were hoping to find away to help Kelly. Jackie biggest concern is that Kelly wants to leave. They are going to have to stop her from doing that.

"How are going to stop her when she won't even talk about it?" asked Donna.

"All I know right now is that my daughter is going to break soon and I don't want to see that." Jackie told them.

"I think Brenda has kept Dylan locked up in her little world for so long that he is restrained with her around." "We need to get Dylan alone with out Brenda anywhere in sight." Andrea told them.

"I think you have a great idea Andrea what concerns me is getting Kelly to be around when Dylan is free from Brenda." Cindy said.

"Jackie do you know if Kelly still has the engagement ring that Dylan gave her?" asked Cindy.

"Yes for a fact I know she does." "I think I know where you are going with this Cindy." Jackie said.

Donna looked confused so did the guys.

Andrea told them. "Hopefully if Dylan sees the ring on Kelly it will trigger memories of them being together."

Ok they have come up with part one of their plan part two maybe a little trickier. Getting Dylan away from Brenda and getting Kelly to Dylan. Now the real fun starts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dylan told the doctor that he thinks he is remembering something. He told him it is almost like a dream but it is not a real dream. He feels this way because he knows he has experienced it.

"Dylan, tell me what you have seen in your dreams." The doctor asked him.

"My friends are in them and we are doing things I remember doing with them." Dylan told the doctor.

"Can you hear them talking to you carrying on a conversation with them," he asked.

"Yes, I can and I feel like it is actually happening to me." Dylan told him.

"Dylan that is excellent, you are starting to remember this is what we have been hoping for."

"Dylan, I want you to see a friend of mine who is a psycho therapist who specializes in this area." "Her name is Callie Scott." "If you want me to I can call her and set an appointment up for you." The doctor told him.

Dylan told the doctor that would be great because he wants to start to get his life back. He could not wait to tell Brenda about it. The doctor called and made the appointment which is for tomorrow a 10:00. Dylan thanked him and left.

Brenda saw him come out of the office.

"Are you ok babe?" she asked him.

"Yes, better then I have been in a long while now." Dylan said ecstatically.

They went to the car. Brenda was very antsy to know what the doctor told him. When they got home she could not wait to question him.

"What did he tell you?" Brenda asked him.

"First I told him about the dreams that I thought were not dreams and he agreed with me." "So he gave a name of a psycho therapist who specializes in this area." Dylan told Brenda.

Brenda had a look of astonishment on her face. Brenda thought to herself.

"Oh god he is remembering."

"Dylan you can't do that it will not be good for you it could hurt all the progress you have made already." Brenda said.

"No Bren, if anything it will help me remember my life and my friends before the shooting."

"You don't understand all this time I have felt like there is this huge cloud hanging over me." "Brenda, it is getting in the way of getting my life back." Dylan told her.

Brenda knew she had to do something to stop this. She could not let him go to that doctor because he will discover everything.

"Hey Dylan, I have a great idea why don't we go to San Francisco and spend a nice long weekend together." Brenda said.

"Brenda it is Wednesday and no I am going to my appointment." "You can come if you want to but you do not have too." "I need to do this because I have a feeling that there is a big part of my life that I am missing." Dylan said.

Brenda thought to herself.

"Yeah there is and it is the fact that Kelly Taylor is the love of your life." Something that you will never find out if; I have anything to say or do about it."

Kelly was sitting in her office working on her computer making arrangements for her to leave Beverly Hills. She planned to go to New York but she was telling no one, not even her mother. She needed to be as far away as she could be. She was hoping she could leave by the end of the week. Her phone buzzed it was her assistant.

"Ms. Taylor there is a Ms. O'Neal on the phone and she wishes to speak with you about her clients." The assistant said.

"Put her through please." Kelly told her.

"This is Kelly Taylor how may I help you?" Kelly asked her.

"Ms. Taylor I have new clients that would like some public relations for their newly formed company." "I have heard that you are one of the best around." "So I was hoping that we could set up an appointment to come and talk to you as soon as possible." Ms. O'Neal asked.

Kelly looked at her calendar she did not have a busy day today.

"How about 1:00 today, would that be alright?"

"Oh by the way what is the name of the company?" asked Kelly.

"That would be perfect their name is Friendship Inc." "Thank you, Ms. Taylor for getting them in so soon to see you." Ms. O'Neal said.

"No problem I always like to give new clients the best start they can get." Kelly told her.

They said their good byes and up their phones. Robin O'Neal turned and looked at Cindy Walsh. Robin is a friend of hers they had her call so Kelly would not recognize any of their voices.

"Cindy, it is a done deal." "You have a meeting with her a 1:00 tomorrow." Robin told her.

"Thank you much for doing this we know it is deceitful; but in the long run it is what is best for both Kelly and Dylan. Cindy said.

Robin said her good byes and left. Cindy turned and looked at Jackie and the gang.

"Well the first part is done," she said.

"Kelly is not going to know what hit her when she sees us." Steve said.

"The easy part of that is over now the hard part starts." David said.

They all shook their heads in agreement. They all knew that convincing Kelly to do what they want was not going to be easy. They started to brain storm to come up with some ideas.

****************************

Next Day

Brenda was sitting in their bedroom trying to think of a way to stop Dylan from seeing this doctor.

"I know I will call the doctors office and cancel the appointment telling them that Dylan McKay has changed his mind and no longer needs the doctor's services." Brenda thought to herself.

So that is exactly what Brenda did. There now she is home free. Now all she had to do was to get Dylan away for awhile so hopefully he would just drop this.

Brenda had to come up for a reason to leave Beverly Hills for awhile if not forever. Dylan has always liked to travel maybe another trip around the world would work.

Ok now she has a plan all she has to do is persuade Dylan to go along with it. She decided to make all the arrangements through a travel agency. Once she had the tickets and the itinerary she was going to surprise Dylan with and tell him they were leaving tomorrow. Brenda went to the travel agency and got everything she needed. Dylan was reading a book something he started to enjoy again.

Brenda was not home yet so he picked up the phone and called Brandon's cell phone.

Brandon looked at the caller id saw it was Dylan.

"Hey buddy how is it hanging?" asked Brandon.

"Good just here alone Brenda went to run some errands and she will be gone most of the day." "I thought if you were not doing something that we could hang out." Dylan said.

"That sounds great I will be there soon." said Brandon.

"Bingo." Brandon said.

The gang all looked at him as to say what is going on.

Brandon told them that Dylan was home alone and Brenda was going to be out for most of the day. What a perfect opportunity they could not have for a better one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brandon went to pick up Dylan. He hoped that this would be a good opportunity to get to talk with him. Brandon guessed Dylan was starting to remember things when they were at the Peach Pit. They drove around and ended up at the Peach Pit. Nat saw them come in.

"Hey guys." Nat said.

Brandon and Dylan went to a booth. Nat came of and asked Dylan how he was doing.

"You guys want something." asked Nat.

"Just coffee," they said.

"Brandon did you notice something strange at the way Kelly was acting?" Dylan asked him.

"What do you mean by strange?" asked Brandon.

"I got the feeling she did not want to be anywhere near me." Dylan said.

How Brandon just wanted to tell him everything. What was going on is what is driving; Kelly to be the way she is right now and away from Beverly Hills.

"Kelly has a lot of things going on now." "Work and all and her family things have been stressful for her lately." Brandon told Dylan.

Dylan looked at Brandon he had a flash of them being on a cliff and him pulling Brandon up. Brandon saw the odd look on his face.

"Dylan, are you alright?" Brandon asked.

"Bran, did I ever pull you up from a cliff?" asked Dylan.

Brandon looked astonished.

"Yes you did, we were on a camping trip and I fell off it and you saved my life." Brandon told him.

"I remember that." "I remember the honeymooners in the next cabin." "We were all fighting, it was raining." "I took off and you must have come looking for me." Dylan said.

"You are starting to remember." Brandon stated.

"Yes, and tomorrow I am going to a doctor that specializes in this kind of stuff." Dylan told him.

Brandon and Dylan sat there and talked for a long time and the more they talked the more Dylan remembered. He remembered the things he and Brandon did together.

It was just about 1:00 and Kelly heard a knock on her office door. She got up to answer it. There before her stood her mother, Cindy, Donna, Andrea, David and Steve.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelly asked.

"I have a meeting with a new client in a few minutes." she told them.

"By any chance would their name be Friendship Inc?" Jackie asked Kelly.

"How did you know that?" questioned Kelly.

"You are looking at them right now." Steve said.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

Andrea said. "Your mother said you were thinking about leaving and that she does not really want you too." No one else wants you too either."

"Kelly running away is not the answer and you know it." "No we can not possible understand what you are going through and feeling, but you know that we are for you." Donna told Kelly.

"I know you are and right now I feel like I am in my own personal hell." "I am afraid to go anywhere for fear I will run into Dylan and Brenda." "I no longer feel like I belong here." Kelly said.

"I know you do Kel; you know how I feel but not wanting to tell me where you are planning on going." "I am your mother I will not tell anyone where you are." Jackie told Kelly.

"Kelly, you can't leave who is going to keep me inline?" asked Steve with a smile on his face.

"All I know is that I can not go through with what happened at the Peach Pit again." "I just can't handle it." "I can't be near Dylan, I can let him touch me and I just can't let him see me at all." "It just hurts way too much."

"I do appreciate what you guys are doing and I thank you." "I just do not feel like I have much of a choice right now." said Kelly.

Brenda came home and called out for Dylan. There was no answer. Brenda wondered where he could be. Then she saw the note on the table.

"Bren, I went out with Brandon see you later. Dylan." Brenda read.

Damn it he is spending time with my brother, that means he wants answers now I know he is remembering things.

Brenda is not pleased with development. I can't let this happen he can not go see that doctor and spend time with our friends. I need to convince him to leave for the trip tomorrow.

Brandon drove Dylan home. Dylan could not wait to tell Brenda that he is starting to remember things.

"Hi Brenda I am home and Brandon is with me." Dylan yelled out.

Brenda walked into the room and gave Dylan a passionate kiss. Brenda just glared at Brandon. Brandon smirked knowing full well what that was about. Brandon's way of just reminding Brenda that he knows what is going on.

Brandon left them. Brenda then sat down next to Dylan and handed him an envelope. Dylan looked at Brenda oddly.

"Open it." Brenda said.

Dylan opened it and was shocked at what he read.

"You are kidding right?" questioned Dylan.

"No, I am very serious." said Brenda.

"I can't leave now." "I am seeing Dr. Scott tomorrow and I am hoping she can help me with the break through I need." "I remembered a lot of things about Brandon and me when we were together today." Dylan told Brenda.

"You no longer have an appointment with Dr. Scott because I canceled it." "We are leaving tomorrow I this trip." "I am not taking no for answer." Brenda said sternly.

"Wrong Brenda I am seeing that dr. and I will get my memory back." "I am not going on any trip right now." Dylan yelled at her.

Brenda had a hurt look in her eyes and she started to cry. Dylan never yelled at her. She did not understand the urgency. Brenda had underestimated the effect of Dylan seeing Kelly had on him.

"Brenda your tears are not going to change my mind." "Don't you want me to get my memory back?" Dylan asked.

Dylan went over to the phone and called Dr. Scott's office. He was hoping that there was still an appointment left for tomorrow. Dylan explained that it was a mistake and he did want to do this. They did have another appointment for tomorrow at 3:00. Dylan thanked her.

"Why are you doing this?" "Don't you love me?" Brenda asked crying.

"I need to this for me." "Yes I love you." Dylan told her.

"Brenda, don't you want me to get my memory back?" "What are you afraid of that I am going to remember." asked Dylan.

Dylan had a feeling that Brenda was hiding he just did not know what.

Brandon went home and told all of them what happened, as they told him what happened with Kelly. Brandon also told them that Dylan is determined to remember all.

Brandon said to them. "We can not let Kelly leave Beverly Hills." "We need to keep her here."

They all agreed but how they were going to do that is another thing. So the project keep Kelly here will begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next Day

Donna went to go and see Kelly in the morning at her office.

"Come on Kel, let's go shopping." Donna said.

"Donna I have a lot of work today and I can't take the time, but thanks for asking." Kelly told her.

"Kelly I know what you are doing and it is not going to work at least not with me." Donna said.

"Ok what am I doing?" Kelly asked.

"You are running away." "I understand why you want to do it but it is not right." "You should not let Brenda force you to leave your home." "You can't run away your whole life." "What happens when Dylan gets his memory back?" "He then will know everything that Brenda has done not only to him but to us and especially you." "How do you think he is going to feel when you are not here?" "You know he will look for you and won't stop until he finds you and gets you back." Donna told Kelly.

"I can't handle seeing them being reminded of them constantly." "Every time I go to the Peach Pit, I have memories of Dylan and me there being happy, helping each other when we needed too." "I can't stand the lying going on." "I hate that I can't hold Dylan in my arms, kiss him, and make love with him." "We were supposed to be married. "Brenda has taken all that from me and more." Kelly told Donna.

Brenda was still sulking. Brenda knew that the end could be close. She wishes she could find a way to stop this. She would use the pregnancy ploy but Dylan and her have done nothing but save sex. Dylan told her that he did not want her to become pregnant until he got his memory back. So she was on the pill and he always made sure he used the maximum protection he could. So that is out because he would want proof from a doctor not just a home test.

Dylan had decided to go surfing this morning. Brenda hated when he did that because she could not be at his side. Dylan remembered how free he felt when he was surfing. He also knew he loved being on the beach. Dylan came out of the water and just sat on the sand. How he is hoping that Dr. Scott can help him. Brandon came along like he had told Dylan he would yesterday. Brandon and Dylan started talking. As Brandon and Dylan were talking Dylan started to remember things he and Brandon have done together. The more they talked the more he seemed to remember.

Brandon went to the doctor's appointment with Dylan.

"Mr. McKay, Dr. Scott can see you now." said the nurse.

"Wish me luck." Dylan said.

"Good luck man." Brandon told him.

Dylan seemed to be in there for a long time Brandon thought. He was hoping that this doctor could help him. Dylan and Dr. Scott talked about everything. What has happened since the accident. Dr. Scott told Dylan what it sounds like that since he seems to be getting his memories back when he is one on one with his friends. She suggested that he spend time with each of them alone.

"Mr. McKay from what you have told me it sounds like Brenda is hiding something from you." "This is a just suggestion that you do not let Brenda know what is going on with your remembering." "Just let her think that you do not remember that much yet and that I suggested that you spend time with each of your friends alone." Dr. Scott told Dylan.

"Thank you Dr. Scott, I will do that." Dylan told her.

"Make an appointment for a couple weeks from now to let me know how things are going." "I would like to caution you though when you talk with Ms. Taylor that you proceed gently with what you told me about your meetings with her so far." Something tells me that Ms. Taylor is also hiding something." "I also suggest that you talk with your other friends first before you talk with Ms. Taylor." Dr. Scott said.

"I will Dr. Scott." Dylan told her.

Brandon and Dylan left the doctors office. Dylan told Brandon what the doctor Scott suggested for him to do.

"That sounds great Dylan." "I know all of them will be willing to help." "Kelly on the other hand I don't know if you know it but Kelly is planning on leaving Beverly Hills." Brandon told Dylan.

"Why would she want to leave?" questioned Dylan.

Brandon did not say anything for a few minutes.

"Brandon you know something about Kelly don't you." Dylan stated.

"I can't tell you, you know what Dr. Scott said you need to let it come back through what you remember." Brandon said.

"I know but when Kelly is around me I feel a very strong connection to her." "Brandon you can't let Kelly leave." Dylan said.

"I will try my best to keep Kelly here Dylan." Brandon told him.

"Brandon I don't know if I can wait; I know what Dr. Scott said but now that I know Kelly wants to leave I will not take that chance." "I have this strange feeling if Kelly leaves she is not coming back." Dylan told him.

"Dylan I have an idea that just might work but I need to take care of a few things first." Brandon said.

Brandon drove Dylan back to the beach to get his car and then he went home. Dylan went home also.

"Dylan is that you?" Brenda yelled out.

"Yes it is." he said.

"I am in the bedroom why don't you come in." Brenda said.

Dylan rolled his eyes but he knew he could not give anything away about what he talked about. He went to the bedroom door and saw Brenda just laying there in all her glory.

"Come sit next to me." "Tell me what happened at the doctor's office." Brenda said.

"The truth is Dr. Scott does not want me discussing what we talk about." "She said it would be easier just to let what happens be what I focus on instead of talking about it with others." Dylan told her.

"I thought we weren't going to hid secrets from each other." said Brenda.

Dylan thought to himself. "I am not the one that is hiding secrets."

Brandon got home and called everyone but Kelly and told him what Dylan had told him.

"We need to make sure Kelly does not leave." Brandon said.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Donna.

"I have a plan and I think it will work but everyone has to be on board or it won't." Brandon told them.

The all agreed and then Brandon told them his plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brenda was angry that she could not get Dylan to tell her what happened at the doctors. She had to think of a way to stop Dylan from going ahead with this therapy. She tried the vacation but that did not work. She knew she had to get Dylan out of town before everything that she has done falls apart.

Everyone met at Brandon's house that night he was not taking any chance on anyone else finding out what they would be up too. He told them about his plan they all agreed that it could work if done right.

"Dylan, can't we go to bed?" whined Brenda.

"You can go but I want to read right now." Dylan told her.

"Dylan I don't know what happened at your appointment but you are acting like I did something wrong." said Brenda.

Dylan thought to himself.

"If you only knew what happened."

"Brenda, I just need time to process everything that is happening to me right now." Dylan told her.

"I want to help you but I can't if you won't tell what is going on." Brenda said in a peeved tone.

"I have already told you I will not discus it." Dylan said angrily.

"I going to bed you come when you want too." Brenda yelled at him.

"Go I might come, I might not I just may sleep out here tonight." Dylan said angrily.

Brenda stomped off and slammed the bedroom door.

******************************************

**The Next Day**

Brenda woke up alone in bed Dylan had not come in and slept there. She was upset she felt that everything was just falling apart. If she could not stop Dylan she had to find away to get to Kelly and get her out of town. Brenda went out to the living room Dylan was not there.

"Dylan." Brenda called out.

There was no answer. Brenda found a note on the coffee table.

"Brenda went surfing and then doing some errands." "I will see you later." Dylan.

"Damn it Dylan is getting more independent everyday." Brenda thought to herself.

Steve called Brandon and told him he talked to his mother about the plan. Things were starting to fall into place for the first time in awhile. Finally maybe they are one step ahead of Brenda for a change.

David and Donna were spending the day with Dylan to help him remember more. While they were talking; Dylan remembered knocking Donna in the pool. Helping David at the with the drug incident. He remembered teasing David all the time. And many more memories he had with David and Donna.

Kelly was working went her assistant buzzed her.

"Ms. Taylor, there is a Ms. Brenda Walsh here to see you." "She said it was urgent." The assistant told her.

Kelly sat at her desk just wanting to scream and tell her to tell Brenda to go to hell.

"Send her in please." Kelly said infuriated.

Brenda barraged into Kelly's office and slammed the door.

Brenda started yelling at Kelly. "I hope you are happy because of you Dylan is now getting therapy so he can get his memory back."

"How is that my fault?" Kelly yelled right back at Brenda.

"Because if he did not see you at the Peach Pit and hugged you he never would have felt what he did." "Then you took off and it just made him question more about your behavior." yelled Brenda.

"First of all the Peach Pit is a public place and I can go in there anytime I want too." "How was I to know you would be there?" "You were the one who called me over!" "Believe me when I say I wanted no part of that scene, the last thing I wanted to do was hug Dylan." stated Kelly.

"I don't believe a word you say." Brenda said.

"Believe me or not I do not care." "But I have a job to do unlike you who does nothing but sponge of Dylan." "I feel sorry for Dylan because he has no idea what you truly are like and if he did you would be out on your ass." Kelly told Brenda.

"Who is the one that Dylan?" Its not you it is me." stated Brenda.

"All I have left to say is the day that Dylan remembers everything; I would not want to be you." "Now leave my office or I will have you escorted out by security." Kelly told Brenda.

Brenda turned around and stomped out of Kelly's office slamming the door behind her. Kelly sat down at her desk. She just wanted scream. This is just another reason for her to leave Beverly Hills. Kelly thought to herself.

"Why do I let Brenda get to me?"

When Brenda got home she was very angry there was no way she was going to let that bitch Kelly get the best of her. Brenda went to the answering machine hoping Dylan had called. There was no call from Dylan but there was a call from a casting agent Greg Carey.

"Ms. Walsh, my name is Greg Carey; your name was giving to me by someone who thought that you might like to audition for a part in the remake of "Funny Girl." "If you are interested please call me back at…" "Thank-you and good-bye, Ms. Walsh." Greg Carey said.

Kelly needed to get out of the office so she closed the office early and went to the beach. There she sat in the sand just looking out at the ocean. How she wished things were different. These last few months have been hell for her. She just wanted some kind of peace in her life.

Claire and Andrea were walking along the beach when they saw Kelly just sitting there. They walked over to where she was.

"Hey Kel." they said in unison.

Kelly turned and looked at them.

"Hi guys, what are you doing down here?" asked Kelly.

"We were just taking a walk." "It's a great day for it." Claire said.

Claire and Andrea sat down next to Kelly.

"How are you doing Kelly?" Andrea asked.

"To tell you the truth I have had better days." "I got a visit from Brenda today and let's just say that it did not go well." "She is blaming me for Dylan wanting to get his memory back." Kelly told them.

"Unbelievable, Brenda is blaming you!" stated Clare.

Kelly then told them what Brenda said to her.

"I can't take much more of Brenda or this situation." "Today I made my decision about leaving and I am doing as soon as possible." Kelly told them.

"Kelly, leaving is not the answer you know that." Andrea told her.

"What else can I do, Brenda has a choke hold on me." stated Kelly.

"Kelly, we know what you have been through and we know it is not easy." "What are we going to do when you leave?" "You are part of us you leave and we will lose that." "It would kill Steve if he did not have you to knock him down a peg or two when he gets out of hand." "Donna and David would be devastated if you left." "What about Brandon and Andrea and me how do you think we will feel?" stated Claire.

"I am sorry guys I need to go I just need to think." Kelly told them.

They said their good byes and Kelly left.

"What are we going to do now Claire?" asked Andrea.

"I wish, I knew." said Claire.

Dylan returned home to find Brenda in a bad mood.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" Brenda asked.

"I told you in the note what I was doing." "Brenda, you can't shelter me from the world or me." "I need to remember and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Dylan told her.

"I don't want to lose you." said Brenda.

"Why is there a reason you that you would lose me?" questioned Dylan.

Brenda did not want to go down this road right now.

"Dylan, I got a call form a casting agent wanting to know it I would like to audition for the new production of "Funny Girl"; I think this maybe the opportunity I have been waiting for." Brenda told Dylan.

"I think that is wonderful." Dylan said.

"But I am worried about leaving you." Brenda said.

"Brenda, I am fine." "I am starting to get my memory back and I am sure our friends will be around if I need them." "Do it you know this could lead to something else." Dylan told her.

"I would like to do it." "I am going to have to think about it." stated Brenda.

"Brenda, don't think about just do it." Dylan told Brenda.

"You know what I am going to call him back and ask when I can get a script." Brenda said.

Kelly had gone home she just wanted to be alone. She needed to start to plan when she was leaving. She knew she wanted to go to a city maybe New York, Chicago, or Dallas. She just was not sure. Kelly knows that her friends want to help but they have lives themselves. This is something she needs to do alone.

Steve called the gang to meet him at his house. They came and he told them that the call was made to Brenda and now all they have to do is see if she takes the bait.

Dylan had fallen asleep on the couch and his head was being flooded with memories. They came rushing back, from the death of his father to his marriage to Toni. The good times he had with Brenda and the bad times he had with Brenda. He started to toss and turn.

He woke up screaming. "Kelly."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brenda came rushing out of the kitchen where she was.

"Dylan, what is wrong?" asked Brenda.

"Brenda all these memories came back when I was sleeping." "I remembered my father's death." "I remember when we first met and the good times and bad times we have had." "I remember all my friends." Dylan told her.

"You woke up screaming Kelly's name." "Do you remember Kelly?" asked Brenda.

"That's just it Kelly was different." "I was different I was dressed like a cowboy in the old west." "Kelly was dressed as the women did in those times." said Dylan.

"It was just a dream Dylan." Brenda told him.

"No Brenda it was not, it was a memory." "I know it was because I remember being there in that time." "I just have no idea what it means." Dylan said.

Dylan told Brenda he was going for a walk to clear his head. After Dylan left Brenda just sat there not knowing what to thing about what he just told her. This was very strange he never mentioned anything like this before. Brenda thought to herself.

"Is this something she should worry about or will it past?"

"What does something like this mean?"

Brenda did not like this at all. This doctor has opened a door for Dylan's memories to comeback now and she did not need that. But there was really nothing she could do to stop it. She knew this day would probably come but she was hoping he would not remember anything about Kelly Taylor.

********************************

**Two weeks later.**

Brenda was starting the audition process she loved every minute of it. She has no idea that this was set up to keep her away from Dylan. So he could have time to get his memories back.

Kelly has finalized her plans to leave Beverly Hills next week. She did not tell anyone she would be leaving so soon. Kelly knew she could not tell her mother about it. Kelly felt it was better this way.

Brenda left the house and went to the studio for the audition. There were many people there to tryout for the various parts. Brenda meant a woman named Lisa Kolbe she was also tryout for the same part as Brenda was. Right there you could see Brenda's wheels turn on how she could out do Lisa. This is a competitive business and it is the best person wins. Brenda was going to be that person.

Dylan met Brandon and the rest of the gang at the Peach Pit.

"Hey Dylan over here." called Brandon.

"Hi guys." Dylan said.

Dylan then told them about all the memories that had comeback to him. They started to talk about the times they had together only this time they made sure Kelly was in their conversation.

"Where is Kelly?" "I was hoping she would be here she is the only one I have not talked to yet." Dylan stated.

"Jackie said she has been acting odd lately like she is up to something." David told them.

"I bet she is getting ready to leave." Steve said.

"You could be right Steve." Andrea said.

"We can't let her leave not until I talk to her." "Brenda is so involved with this audition she has backed off with me." Dylan told them.

"Good now is the time to get you and Kelly together, but I will warn you Dylan it is not going to be easy to break the walls Kelly has built around herself." Brandon told Dylan.

"Brandon you know something about me and Kelly, don't you?" "You all know something." Dylan asked.

"Dylan, you know we can't tell you." "You and Kelly need to make this break through together." Brandon told him.

"Ok how are we going to convince Kelly to see Dylan?" asked Claire.

"We are not going to convince her we will not give her a choice in the matter." Brandon told them.

"So Brandon what you are saying is Kelly is doing this if we have to bring her kicking and screaming." David stated.

"Yes basically that is what I am saying." Brandon said.

The gang left the Peach Pit and went to the beach to think of a way to trick Kelly into talking to Dylan.

Brenda had a long day of auditioning and was tired when she got home. Only to find Dylan was nowhere to be found. How she hated this she could not keep Dylan under her thumb anymore. Dylan came in an hour later.

"Hi babe glad to see you are home." Brenda said as she came out of the bedroom and kissed him.

"What did you do today?" asked Brenda.

"I went to the Peach Pit and met Brandon and the rest of the gang." "We talked about the stuff I am remembering." Dylan told Brenda.

"I thought Dr. Scott did not want you discussing it with anyone." said Brenda.

"Dr. Scott does not want me to discus what she and I talk about with anyone." Dylan said.

Brenda wanted to ask if Kelly was there but she did not dare she did not want to make Dylan anymore suspicious then he already was.

Dylan went of go see Dr. Scott the next day and told her about his memories and the one about Kelly and him in the old west.

"Dylan, I want you to think really hard do you think it could have been a play or something you did in high school and you just thought it was a real situation." Dr. Scott said.

"No, it was real as real as all the other memories I have had so far." "With all the other memories with my friends they told me it happened." Dylan told her.

"Have you ever heard of regression, reincarnation?" "Because this memory sounds like you may be remembering from one of your other lifetimes." "It is believed that we have lived in many eras and sometimes there is a glimpse into that; so yes that would be a memory." "One you need to take into account and seriously." "It means that you and Kelly Taylor have been connected for as long as you can remember." Dr. Scott told Dylan.

"What do you mean Kelly and I are connected?" questioned Dylan.

"It is said that if you realize that you see someone that is in your present time and together with them then it means you were together in the past." "It is what you call a seminal link, you and Kelly are soulmates linked together for your lives." Dr. Scott told Dylan.

Dylan just sat there looking at Dr. Scott finding it hard to understand what she just told him.

"Brenda and I are together, not Kelly and I." Dylan said.

"Dylan, remember I told you that I think that both Brenda and Kelly are keeping a secret from you thought it may not be the same secret. They are probably connected to each other in someway." "You need to find out what these secrets." said Dr. Scott.

"A little advice I would start with Brenda since she is the one that you have been with all this time." "In fact I think maybe Brenda should come with you to an appointment with you." "Try and see what you can get her to tell you before you come back next week." Dr. Scott told him.

"Ok I will try and see what I can get out of her." said Dylan.

Kelly was packing her stuff when she heard the door open.

"Hey Kel, where are you?" asked Donna.

"Damn it," Kelly mumbled under her breathe.

Kelly came out of her bedroom and closed her door. She walked out to the living room where Donna was.

"Hi Donna what going on?" asked Kelly.

"I thought you might like to go to the beach today." Donna said.

"I really can't today Donna, I have a lot I need to get done." Kelly told her.

"Come on Kel, can't you take little time off and just spend sometime with me." "We have not done anything together like in forever." said Donna.

Kelly rolled her eyes. She thought it would be nice to spend time with Donna before she left. But she had given herself a timetable in which she wanted to leave and she needs to stick to it.

"Maybe we can do something in a few days, ok." Kelly said.

"Kelly, I know you are up to something just by the way you are acting." "You are getting ready to leave aren't you?" asked Donna.

"Please Donna don't make this any hard then it already is." "You know I really don't want to leave but I have no choice in the matter." Kelly told Donna.

"Yes you do you always have a choice." "Kelly, you can't I need you here." said Donna.

"At one time I thought I did but now I just can't take anymore." "Everywhere I go I am reminded of Dylan and something we did together." Kelly told her.

"When are you leaving?" Donna asked.

"Soon." said Kelly.

"There is nothing I can do or say to change your mind is there?" questioned Donna.

"No Donna, there is not I am done feeling lonely, sad and hurt." "I need to move on with my life and leaving is the only way I see." Kelly stated.

Donna put her head down and looked at her feet.

"Kel, I am going to really miss you." Donna told her.

"I am going to miss you too Donna." she told her.

Donna said her good byes and left. Kelly sat on the couch and started to cry she would miss all of her friends especially Donna. They had been friends all their lives. Now she was leaving and breaking that connection. Kelly when to continue to pack.

Donna called Brandon and told him what happened with Kelly.

"No matter what it takes we can't let Kelly leave." "Dylan would be devastated." Brandon said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Next Week**

Dylan and Brenda were on there way to Dylan's doctor's appointment. Brenda was not too sure about this; she did not like the fact that Dr. Scott wanted her to come to the appointment.

"Bren, are you ok?" "You are kind of quiet." Dylan said.

"I am just wondering why I have to come with you." said Brenda.

"Dr. Scott just wants to talk to you and then us together; I do not think it is a big deal." Dylan told her.

Brenda was still suspicious she knew this could be the beginning of the end of this charade. It was not like Brenda could turn around and go back home. Dylan pulled into the parking lot. They walked into the waiting room; Dylan went to go sign in.

Kelly was getting things ready at work for her to leave. She had told her assistant what was going on and that all of her clients are being taking care of. She put so much of herself into this that it was going to be hard to leave it behind. But now is the time for her to move on with her life.

Dylan was called into the office where he and Dr. Scott talked for a few minutes.

"Dylan, do you think Brenda suspects something is going on?" Dr. Scott asked.

"Yes, she has been nervous since I told her about this appointment." "I am sure she is hiding something." Dylan told her.

"It sounds like it." Dr. Scott said.

"I also found out from Brandon that Kelly is planning on leaving Beverly Hills very soon." Dylan said.

"We are doing this today then if Kelly leaves you will never know the real truth." Dr. Scott told him.

The nurse took Brenda back to where Dylan was.

"Dr. Scott this is Brenda Walsh my girlfriend." Dylan said.

Dr. Scott asked Dylan to leave so she could talk to Brenda alone. Dylan left.

"Brenda, Dylan has told me that you are the one that has been helping him and taking care of him." "He told me also that he thinks you are trying shelter him." said Dr. Scott.

"Dr. Scott I am just doing what his doctors told me to do; and that is not to tell him too much information that he needed to remember himself." Brenda told her.

"That is sound advice but it does not mean that you do not try to help him remember." said Dr. Scott.

"Which, is it then Dr. Scott, I am suppose to let him think that it is a memory or it is just his imagination." Brenda said sarcastically.

"I am going to cut to the chase here Brenda." "I know what has been going on and what you have done." "I have talked to your parents, brother and the rest of your friends that is all except one and that is Kelly Taylor." "For your information Dylan knows the truth also." Dr. Scott told Brenda.

"I did it to get back at that bitch Kelly for taking Dylan away from me." screamed Brenda.

"What you did to Dylan and your friends is inexcusable but what you have done to Kelly is inconceivable." "What you have put Kelly through all these months is wrong in every sense of the word." Dr. Scott told her.

"Well it is not like she did not deserve it." said Brenda.

"No one deserve what you have done, Brenda." Dr. Scott said.

"Brenda, do you feel any kind of remorse for what you have done?" "Are you sorry you were caught?" asked Dr. Scott.

Brenda just looked Dr. Scott with an empty look in her eyes; then she fell apart after that. She started to cry and ask to see Dylan so she could make things right for them.

Dylan called Brandon and told him to find Kelly, everything is going down today. Brandon called the rest of the gang and they started to look for her.

Brandon then called Dylan back and asked. "When we find Kelly what do you want us to do?"

"Keep her wherever she is and don't tell her anything or let her leave." "Then call me back and let me know where you are." Dylan told him.

Donna and David went to Kelly's office and asked where she was, her assistant told them that she left for the day. They asked her if she knew where she went and the assistant did not. Steve and Claire went to the Peach Pit and Kelly was not there and had not been there today, Nat told them. Andrea called Jackie to see if she knew where Kelly was and she did not. Then Andrea told Jackie everything that was going on. They had all called Brandon and told him they could not find her. Brandon was hoping that Kelly had not already left town.

Dr. Scott left Brenda in her office and went to talk to Dylan and tell him what had happened. That Brenda admitted to everything that she had done. Dylan then told her that he had is friends out looking for Kelly. Dylan's phone rang it was Brandon.

"We looked everywhere she could be and she is nowhere to be found." Brandon told Dylan.

"Thanks for trying Brandon but if Kelly has left there is nothing we can do about it." Dylan said as he said good bye to Brandon.

"Dylan I want you to think about where you and Kelly would go to be alone where no one could find you." "Use that connection that you have with her." Dr. Scott said.

Dylan closed his eyes and thought and more memories came back to him. He got a vision of him kissing Kelly when they were younger. Dylan opened his eyes.

"What did you remember Dylan?" asked Dr. Scott.

"I remembered the first time I ever kissed Kelly." "I know where Kelly is." Dylan said.

Dylan ran out of the office and jumped into his car and took off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but I killed my old computer. I now have a laptop computer. I am very grateful that I saved my stories on a flash drive. A word to the wise back up your stories.**

Dylan drove to Paradise Cove and walked to the end of the bluff that looks down onto the cove. There he saw Kelly sitting on the sand just staring out at the ocean. He thought he heard her crying. Kelly could since that Dylan was near.

So many things were running through Kelly's mind right now. It had been six months since the incident they should have been married by now. The hell she has gone through to make sure Dylan did not know anything about her and him. The fact she was going to leave the only place she has ever called home. Her family and friends she will miss. It was all just becoming too much for her to bear. Maybe leaving and running away was not the right thing to do but for her it is the only thing she feels she can do. Kelly needed this to be over, she needed to move on with her life.

Dylan watched her for a few minutes as more memories of him and Kelly came back to him. All the times they spent together the good and the bad. There it was again the memory of the old west of him and Kelly. He did not understand that one.

He started to walk to where Kelly was sitting. The closer he got the more nervous Kelly started to feel. Kelly just wanted to get up and run and not look back. She wanted to do this but in some strange way she did not. Dylan was now standing in front of her.

"Kelly." Dylan said.

Kelly just sat there and did not look at him. Dylan knelt down in front of her and put his hand under her chin and raised her face to meet his eyes. Dylan looked into those blue eyes the ones he was now remembering. He saw the sadness, hurt, fear and defeat in them. Kelly looked back and saw confusion in his eyes.

"Kelly, I know everything that Brenda has done." "I remember many things about you and me being together." "Kelly, please talk to me." Dylan stated.

"Dylan." whispered Kelly.

Dylan pulled Kelly into a gently hug at first. Kelly stiffened at his touch. He tightened it.

Dylan whispered into Kelly's ear. "Don't be afraid, I am not going to hurt you."

Kelly knew subconsciously that was true but right now all she was is hurt and scared. She was not really sure what to believe anymore. Kelly put her arms around Dylan and hugged him back. Dylan gently rubbed her back to clam her as she was trembling in his arms.

"Kel, it is going to be ok." Dylan told her.

"No, Dylan nothing is ever going to ok." "It can't be not after everything that has happened." said Kelly.

"Kelly we have to talk about everything that has happened in the last six months." "I need to know things only you would know." Dylan said.

Kelly tightens her grip on him. She started to cry something she has been doing a lot because of him. But now she was crying for him. Kelly pulled away and looked at him.

"Kelly, I have so many questions that I think only you can answer." said Dylan.

"What is this connection I feel every time we are near each other or together?"

"Why don't you want to be around me?"

"What do we mean to each other?" Dylan asked her.

Kelly did not know where to start. She really was not sure if she wanted to tell him everything right now. Kelly was not sure how Dylan would react to everything.

"Dylan we are very good friends." Kelly told him.

"Kel, I already know that." "What and why are you keeping secrets from me?" questioned Dylan.

Kelly stared off at the ocean. She wanted to scream that it is because we were engaged and should have been married by now. That we loved each other so much that it hurt at times. We are supposed to be together for life because we are soulmates.

"Dylan you are not ready to hear everything yet." stated Kelly.

"Yes I am Kelly." "I have waited much too long to know it all." said Dylan.

"I know you are hiding something from me, Kelly." Dylan told her.

"I can't do this." Kelly said as she ran off.

Dylan chased her and caught her. Kelly struggled in his arms.

"No, Dylan let me go." yelled Kelly.

"I can't do that." he said.

"What are you hiding from me that is scaring you?" asked Dylan.

"Ok, you want to know." "We were in love a very deep love one that bonded us through all of time." "We could love each other fiercely one minute and hate other fiercely the next." "You told me that you went back in time to another lifetime and that we were together in that lifetime." "You told me we are soulmates for life." Kelly told Dylan.

"What I told you, were we in the old west?" asked Dylan.

Kelly nodded her head yes.

"So it was not a dream it really did happen at one point in our lives." said Dylan.

"Dylan, you are the one that remembered it, I have no recollection of any of that." Kelly said.

Dylan looked at Kelly he could see what she was saying was true. But her still did not understand why she did not want to be near him.

"Kelly, Dr. Scott said you are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is." "Kel, it could help me understand more if I know everything there is to know. Dylan told her.

Kelly looked at Dylan and saw a look of desperation in his eyes. She knew she needed to ease his pain. Kelly knew she would be hurting if she did not tell him but she might hurt him if she does.

"Dylan, you really want me to tell you?" asked Kelly.

"Yes." said Dylan.

"Dylan, before the accident happened we were engaged to be married and we would be married right now." Kelly told Dylan as she started to cry.

Kelly stared into Dylan's eyes and saw the look of shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dylan asked. "We are engaged?" "Is that what you and everyone else have been hiding?"

"Yes, the doctor's told us just to go along with what you believed and that was Brenda." "Do you know how I felt watching Brenda take the life that was supposed to be mine?" "I was not going to do anything to hurt you no matter how hard it was for me." stated Kelly.

Dylan just sat there and stared at Kelly. He was trying to process what he had heard. He reached over and took hold of her hands and gripped gently.

"Kelly, I had no idea." said Dylan.

"No you would not because Brenda kept it all from you." "She did not want you to know anything about us." "What she was doing was getting back at me for taking you away from her." Kelly said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dylan.

Kelly started telling him about high school and everything that happened; as she was telling Dylan the memories came back.

"Kelly I am so sorry that you had to go through that but it stops now." "That is why Dr. Scott wanted to see Brenda she thought she was lying." said Dylan.

Kelly looked at Dylan and all she wanted to do at that moment was run as fast and as far as she could go. She wanted all of this to be over in one way but she was scared what would happen now that Dylan knows everything. Kelly looked down at the sand.

"Kelly, what is wrong?" Dylan asked.

"This going to sound strange but I am scared what happens now?" "We can't go back to the way we were too much has happened." "I am not sure I even want to go back." Kelly told Dylan.

"Kel, come with me to see Dr. Scott I really think she could help you." Dylan said.

"Right now no one or nothing could help me." "I just need time just like you do." said Kelly.

Kelly just wanted to go home by herself. Dylan wanted to be with her.

"Dylan, I need time to sort all of this out." Kelly told him.

"Hasn't enough time gone by without us being together?" asked Dylan.

"I know you want to be together again but right now is not the time." We both need time to get use to each other.""Dylan this is not the easiest thing I have been through." Kelly stated.

"I know Kelly that is why I want you to come and see Dr. Scott I think she will be able to help you." "Please Kel; it will be good for the both of us." Dylan told her.

Kelly finally agreed to go with Dylan though she was not really sure why. At this point she was confused and hurt. She was not sure what this doctor could do for her.

Brenda left with her parent's. She was distraught Jim and Cindy are not sure how they would handle this one with Brenda. One thing they did know was she was not getting near Dylan and Kelly.

Dylan called Dr. Scott from his car on the way back to the office. He told her he was bringing Kelly with him. Dr. Scott told him that she would be there waiting. Dylan was not quite sure what was going to happen next. The office was empty when they got there. Kelly looked at Dylan he could see the apprehension in her eyes.

"Kel, it is going to be ok." Dylan told her.

Dylan reached down and took her hand as they walked into the office. Kelly was nervous she did not know what to do or say. Kelly squeezed Dylan's hand tighter. He knew she was scared but this maybe the only way to get through to her. They walked into Dr. Scott's office. Dylan introduced Kelly to Dr. Scott.

Dr. Scott held out her hand to shake Kelly's and said. "Nice to meet you Kelly, Dylan has told me about you." "How before all of this happened you and he were good friends."

"Nice to meet you too." Kelly said.

Dr. Scott turned to Dylan and asked if she could have a few minutes with Kelly. Dylan left and went to the waiting room. There he sat in the silence wondering what was going on in there.

"Kelly, I want you to tell me what you are feeling at this moment." said Dr. Scott.

"I am scared of what is going to happen next." "I know it will never be the same between Dylan and I again." "I don't want to make it any harder than it already has been." Kelly said.

"I can understand why you feel that you are scared but what I don't understand is why you think things will never be the same." "Things maybe better between you and Dylan." stated Dr. Scott.

"I don't know things are so confusing right now." "Dylan and I just need time to process everything that has happened." Kelly said.

"Yes you are right you need time but together." "Get to know each other again." "Both of you have changed in the last six months." she told Kelly.

"Kelly, it is not going to be easy you and Dylan will hit those bumps, but in the long run it will be worth it. Dr. Scott stated.

"I am going to ask Dylan to come back in." she said.

Dylan came back into the office and sat next to Kelly.

"You ok Kel." Dylan asked.

"Yes, I am." Kelly said.

"Dylan and Kelly I want you two to take it so but I want you to spend time together." "Talk about things you did when you were young as far back as you can remember." "Dylan, I was telling Kelly you are going to hit bumps along the way you can work through them." Dr. Scott said.

"Dylan, I want you to tell Kelly right now how you are feeling." "Talk you time and just say what you need to say." Dr. Scott told him.

"Kelly, I know you been through hell and it is not going to be easy but; I want to get to work on our relationship." "I have had the since for some time now that we belong together." "That we have known each other for a long time." Dylan told Kelly.

"Kelly, I want you to do the same." Dr. Scott told her.

"I am scared, I not sure what is going to expect." "I am not really sure how I feel about Dylan." Kelly said.

"I understand how you both feel." "What I want you both to do is go somewhere away from your family and friends." "Talk get to know each other again." "The sooner you do this the sooner things will fall into place for you." said Dr. Scott.

Kelly and Dylan looked at each other with hesitation but they had agreed to give it a chance. They wanted to see where this would take them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Next Day.

Dylan and Kelly had agreed to spend the day together. First they went to the Peach Pit and had breakfast. Nat saw them come in he smiled at them. They walked over to a booth and sat down. Nat came over.

"Hey it is great seeing you two together it has been a long time." said Nat.

"Yes it is thanks." Dylan said.

Kelly sitting there still was hesitant about this whole thing. She wanted to be with Dylan but yet all that has gone on she just was not sure. Nat took their order and poured them some coffee.

"Kel, you ok?" asked Dylan.

"Yeah." Kelly said.

"You seem so distant; I can't begin to know what you have been through." "I am more than willing to listen when you are ready to talk." Dylan told her.

"I know and I understand that it is I just do not know where to start." Kelly told him.

Nat came back with their breakfast.

"This one is on me, enjoy." Nat said.

"Thanks, Nat." they said in unison.

Dylan started to eat right away. Kelly sat there pushing her eggs around her plate.

"Is there something wrong with the eggs?" asked Dylan.

"No, I guess I am just not hungry." Kelly said.

"Come on Kel, you need to eat something if you don't eat your eggs we are not going to the beach." Dylan told her trying to lighten things up.

"Ha, ha, very funning." stated Kelly.

Kelly ate some of her breakfast but really was not hungry. They finished and left. They went back to Paradise Cove. There they sat and talked for hours got to know each other again. They felt save at the cove. The sun was starting to set. Dylan looked at the horizon and then looked at Kelly. He reached over and put a hand on the side of her neck. Kelly tensed at his touch. With his other hand he pulled her closer into him. Looked into her deep blue eyes and put his lips on hers. Kelly tried to pull away but Dylan would not let her. He tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss. Kelly responded by kissing him back. They stayed on the beach until the sun was completely gone.

"Kelly, come back to my place tonight." Dylan said.

"I can't Dylan, not yet." Kelly told him.

"I understand and I don't want to push when you are ready we will both know." Dylan told her.

Kelly saw the understanding in his eyes. Dylan took her to the beach house walked her to the door, and kissed her goodnight.

**Several Weeks Later. **

Brenda was now in a psychiatric facility being treated. Dylan and Kelly would never forgive her for what she did to them.

Kelly and Dylan spent the next weeks with their friends and family. A gently peace has entered their lives. They were starting to feel like they should feel with each other.

"Kelly, where is the engagement ring that I gave you?" Dylan asked her.

Kelly thought for a minute before saying. "It is in my jewelry box at home on a chain I used to wear right after everything happened." "But when things just seemed to get more complicated I put it away."

"Let's go." Dylan said grabbing her hand.

They ran to Dylan's car where he drove back to Kelly's place. Kelly looked at him oddly.

"Come on let go get that ring." said Dylan.

"Dylan what are you up too?" asked Kelly.

"You will see." stated Dylan.

They went into the beach house where Kelly went to get the ring. Kelly looked at it remembering how she felt when Dylan put it on her finger. She was happier then she had ever been. Kelly walked out of her bedroom into the living room where Dylan was holding his hand out. She put the ring in his hand. Looking at it he too remembered the night he gave it to her. He put the ring and chain in his pocket and grabbed Kelly's hand again. They drove to Paradise Cove where there was a blanket and picnic basket and candles all around.

The ocean was crashing onto the shore a lot like their lives of late. It was dark and the moon and stars where shining in the night sky.

"Dylan, what is going on?" asked Kelly.

"All will be revealed in good time." Dylan said as he kissed her cheek.

They ate slowly and talked some more. They went for a walk after they ate. Then they went back to the blanket. It was mid-night.

Dylan reached into his pocket and pulled the ring and chain out. He took the ring off of the chain and looked at it. He looked over at Kelly got down on one knee and took Kelly's hand into his.

"Kelly Marlene Taylor will you marry me?" Dylan asked Kelly.

Dylan put the ring on her finger and looked up at her waiting for her answer. Kelly had tears rolling down her face she had waited so long for this moment.

"Yes." whispered Kelly.

Dylan got up and wrapped her in his arms. They kissed each other.

Dylan said. "I Dylan Michael McKay commit my life to you with all I have." "Through the good and bad times we will stand together side by side."

Kelly had a shocked look on her face. Dylan smile at her encouraging her to do the same.

Kelly said. "I Kelly Marlene Taylor commit my life to you with all I have." Through the good and bad times we will stand together side by side."

"Kelly, we do not need a piece of paper to know how much we mean and love each other." "Tonight we commit ourselves to one another." "The love I see in your eyes right now is all I need for the rest of our lives." Dylan said.

Dylan laid her down on the blanket.

"Dylan, what are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly we are going to become one tonight under the moon and stars that we committed to each other." "I do not care who sees us let the whole world watch." "What they will see is two people totally and completely in love with each other." Dylan said.

He helped her off with her clothes as she did with him.

That night Dylan and Kelly became one in time as the heavens watched and as their friends smiled.

**Author's Note: I hope all of you enjoyed this story. There may be a sequel coming in the near future. **


End file.
